


enough

by pinkell_ugh



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Oh also, i love them, komaru loves her anyway, mention of rape :(, plenty of fluff!, probably only a lil angst, slight trigger warning!, there might be like three chapters idk, there's a reason she doesn't like bathing, they have to share a tiny umbrella because they both dislike the rain!, toko's a little whore who complains the whole time, toko's character is deeper than ya'll think, yes they are "lesbos"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkell_ugh/pseuds/pinkell_ugh
Summary: (a kind-of sequel to my other tokomaru fic, 'better')toko and komaru, still living in tow city, get an assignment from future foundation requiring them to go out in the field, but it's pouring down rain! how will these two lesbians fare?





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you kidding me. Are you actually kidding me right now.” There was no question in Toko Fukawa’s voice as she stared out at the pouring rain, an intimidating, thick curtain of monstrous sized droplets hurdling from the sky, just beyond the door of the apartment complex. It was deafeningly loud as the pellets of water fell from the sky and collided with the asphalt.  
  
“Crap, and we only have one tiny umbrella.” Komaru Naegi chewed on her bottom lip as her hand slipped down to the umbrella hooked to her belt, along side the hacking gun she hoped she wouldn’t require the use of. “We can try and squeeze under it, or you can take it. I’m not a fan of the rain, but we can manage. I suppose a little rain never really hurt anyone.” Komaru shrugged, and smiled.  
  
“A little rain? Does this look like a _little _rain?” Toko demanded. “Can’t this mission wait until the rain passes?” As if on cue, a clap of thunder shook the building, making Toko wince. “That gets any louder and it’ll scare me out.” She hugged herself, making her shared body as small as possible.__  
  
Komaru smiled again, and placed a hand on Toko’s shoulder. “Don’t be like that. Both of you are great!”  
  
The literary ultimate looked at her companion sidelong. “She’s a serial killer, who betrayed you. I don’t get how that’s great.” Her back hunched over ever so slightly as she recalled for the umpteenth time how she’d betrayed Komaru in Towa City.  
  
The green haired girl giggled. “Everyone has their flaws I guess. No one’s perfect!”  
  
Toko whirled to face Komaru. “She’s killed—! Never mind. What’s the plan?” she asked miserably. They’d been given some mission by Makoto, but she honestly hadn’t been paying attention, only that it was a field mission and they’d need to walk there on food to avoid suspicion.  
  
“We basically play it by ear. There might be a camp of Warriors of Hope sympathizer kids, or it might just be a band of survivors. Either way, Future Foundation needs us to go check it out, since we’re the closest.”  
  
“Or since they decided that we weren’t important enough to be moved to HQ. It’s because neither one of us are members. You’re a kind-of-member because of your brother and how you helped them out, but I’m… I’m me, and they don’t trust me—us, I mean, enough to make us a member. They’re giving us all the shit they don’t feel like wasting their men on,” Toko grumbled stubbornly.  
“It’s not so bad, really. I mean, we’re together, right?” Komaru reached out and took the purple haired girl’s hand. Toko sucked in a breath at the welcoming jolt of warmth that flowed through her whenever Komaru touched her in anyway. It had been like this since they’d kissed, just a few days ago. Suddenly she was seeing Komaru in a new light; a light she’d technically always seen her in, but was now suddenly allowing herself to truly see.  
  
They’d never made anything official, never said they were dating. And yet, it almost felt like they didn’t need to. The late night cuddles and sleepy kisses, the holding hands and constant physical contact; it was enough.  
  
“Y-you’re right,” Toko replied, tripping over her words as she felt her face redden. “That still doesn’t motivate me to want to go out in the rain with you, though. “  
  
An eyeroll from Komaru. “Come on, we can start a fire or something when we get back if you’re cold.”  
  
“It’s not about the cold.” A quick, curt answer, but one she immediately regretted. It wasn’t about the cold, it was about the water, the wetness, the cleanliness.  
  
_“Good girl. Nice and clean, perfect.”_ She still heard the voice in the back of her mind, still felt the hands. From that point onward, she’d never wanted to feel clean again. She was filthy, disgusting, impure.  
  
Her hands were shaking. She didn’t feel like she could do it. It was raining too hard, and it was too dark out. The thunder was too loud, the voice was too loud.  
  
“I can’t…” She was drowning, again, her head was being forcefully held under. Her voice was far away, it didn’t belong to her. Her throat was closing and her breathing sped up.  
  
“Please don’t m-make me…” A weak plead.  
  
And then, a soft, warm hand on her face. Different from the other hands, this one was gentle, loving, and hesitant.  
  
“Hey, hey. Is it really that big a deal?” Komaru’s voice was soft and concerned as she looked at her companion with wide, pale green eyes. Toko blinked, forcing down the tears that stung her eyes, and leaned into Komaru’s touch.  
  
She said nothing, instead, just closed her eyes and tried to level her breathing. If she got too worked up, it’d make her sneeze. And right now, she was grateful for Komaru’s presence.  
  
When she finally was able to bring herself to speak, her voice was small and wavering. “I—I want to be able to, honestly. I just…” She couldn’t finish. Where would she start, anyway? Maybe Komaru would understand, maybe she wouldn’t. Toko had no idea, so there was no use.  
  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” Komaru asked gently, tilting up Toko’s lowered chin.  
  
“I—I want to,” Toko repeated, whispering. “But… I don’t—don’t know if I can. Yet.” She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, then opened them, feeling like the tears were gone. Her breathing was level, and she felt better. She was okay. Komaru was here, and that was enough. “But I will. One day, I promise. But right now…” Another pause, and she swallowed, gazing into her unofficial girlfriend’s eyes. “Right now, hold me. Please?”  
  
She leaned into Komaru, wrapping her arms around her waist and burying her head in her shoulder. She smelled clean and fresh, like something sweet. Some sort of butter, maybe it was shea? It wasn’t overpowering; it was nice. Toko wouldn’t mind smelling like that. It was the heavy, perfume type stuff that she hated. Heavy floral scents reminded her of her mothers, and any type of cologne reminded her of every man that Syo—no, that _they_ \--had killed.  
  
But Komaru smelled nice. It wasn’t overbearing, just enough so that Toko could smell it only because she was so close to her.  
  
Komaru began rubbing Toko’s back, a soft hand tracing gentle circles in a soothing manner as the other slowly stroked her tangled mess of hair. “It’s okay,” she whispered softly, repeating it so Toko knew. “I’m here. I’ll call Makoto and tell him to postpone the mission. I’m sure since they put us on it, it isn’t urgent or anything, knowing them.” A twinge of humor in her voice, enough so that Toko smiled, though only a little.  
  
“Thank you, but…” Toko paused, closing her eyes. “I have to… have to do this. For myself.”  
  
“But you said—”  
  
“I know. Sorry, I just… I need to do this.” She lifted her head, her grey eyes meeting Komaru’s. “So help me. Please.”  
  
Komaru smiled warmly, leaning her forehead against Toko’s. “Of course.”  
Toko smiled back, equally as warm. The moment lasted seconds longer than they should have, before they reluctantly pulled apart and regained their composer.  
  
“So,” Komaru started, unclipping the umbrella from her belt and opening it up. “Shall we?” She opened her free arm out, an invitation.  
  
And one Toko accepted, moving besides Komaru and letting the green haired girl wrap her arm around her waist.  
  
“We shall,” Toko said, nodding, prepared to brave the rain.  
  
They made their way out, Toko wrapping her arm around Komaru’s shoulders, pressed together under the small umbrella.  
  
“You’re still going to complain about this, aren’t you Toki?”  
  
Toko laughed. “You know me too well.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Why couldn’t we drive again?” Toko huffed. Her shoes were drenched already, and she was freezing.  
  
Komaru sighed. “For the last time, this is supposed to be a stealth mission. Cars are too noisy. Plus neither one of us has a driver’s license.” Komaru bumped her companion with her hip.  
  
“Tch. Who needs one of those.”  
  
“Oh, I dunno, maybe…people who like to do things _legally_?” Komaru teased.  
  
Toko pretended to scoff. “So you’re saying that I, Toko Fukawa, alter ego to the infamous serial killer Genocider Syo, do things _illegally_? I’m appalled you’d think so lowly of me.”  
  
Komaru laughed, and Toko found herself giggling along. She hated the rain, and yet, there was a part of her that wanted to love it. The earth was being wiped clean; she could be wiped clean. And there was a giddiness and being drenched to the bone besides the girl you cared about.  
  
Suddenly, she felt the familiar sensation building up in her nose.  
  
“Shit,” she muttered. “Uh, see ya in a b—ah-chOO!”  
  
The force of the sneeze made her double over, and then—Syo was out.  
  
“Where the fuck are _we_?” Syo asked, stopping in her tracks and looking around.  
  
“On a mission. Looking for some possible sympathizer kids I think,” Komaru said, quickly filling her in.  
  
Syo nodded. “More of those little fuckers. Gotcha.” She looked around, as if only just realizing it was pouring down rain and her clothes were soaked. “Holy shit, it’s raining buckets!”  
  
Komaru laughed again. “Yeah, it is. You were not happy about that earlier.”  
  
“Oh I’m sure. We—I hate water, and just feeling clean,” Syo spat. “Especially after—wait, never mind.” She shook her head, wiping droplets off her glasses with her sleeve.  
  
“Wait, what?” Komaru asked, cocking her head. What happened to her?  
  
“Nah, better the other me tell you. It mostly happened when she was awake, so she’d be the one to tell you. Not really my place.”  
  
“Seriously? I just want to help you—”  
  
“Yeah yeah, you and all your helpful hopeful bullshit. Whatever, just ask later. Now, are you really gonna make me jump in these puddles all by myself?” Syo demanded, gesturing to the countless puddles they’re previously been avoiding.  
Komaru choked, a confused laugh. “I—Yes…? I don’t feel like getting my socks wetter than they already are.”  
Syo scoffed, and untangled their arms from around each other. She took a few steps back, then, after getting a running start, lands in the middle of a large puddle, right next to Komaru, who shrieks and jumps back.  
  
“Dammit! My whole right foot--!”  
  
Syo cackled, doubled over and gripping her stomach. “Your face! HAHA! Dekomaru, you almost make it too easy.”  
  
Komaru pouts, and turns her head away from Syo as she walks.  
  
“Aw, don’t be like that. Come here, give me a hug,” she calls, trotting to catch up with her. She’s drenched, dark hair slicked behind her ears and out of her face. Her glasses are covered in drops, and constantly needing to be pushed up from sliding down her wet face.  
  
“Eek! No, get away!” Komaru cries, playfully pushing Syo away with her free hand as she tries to embrace her.  
  
Syo cackled again and gave up trying to hug her, instead, making it her duty her jump in every puddle they pass.  
  
Eventually, once her shoes have long since been soaked through, Komaru kicks the water around a bit.  
  
“That’s the spirit!” Syo says, victoriously pumping her fists in the air.  
  
Komaru shoots her a look, but there’s a playful smile on her face. “I hope you’re aware this is supposed to be a stealth mission. We’re supposed to have the element of surprise.” Her voice is sarcastic, only slightly teasing.  
  
Syo smiles, a genuine, warm smile. Her tongue hasn’t even been flopping out as much as usual. The only giveaway that one isn’t really the other is Syo’s red eyes and straight posture, contrasting against Toko’s grey eyes and poor, slouched posture.  
  
She spreads her arms and leans her head back, giggling like a madwoman. “Come on, Maru. Try and have _a little_ fun?”  
  
Komaru rolls her eyes. “By drenching myself in the rain? Maybe not.”  
  
Syo lifted her head, a little frown now playing on her lips. “Really? Live a little, Maru.”  
  
Komaru didn’t respond, only continues walking. Her lack of answer causes Syo to let out a groan, and she jogs to catch up with her again.  
  
“Ya know, you take the future foundation stuff a bit too seriously.”  
  
Komaru’s head whipped in Syo’s direction. “It’s a job! Of course I do!”  
  
The ex-serial killer cocked an eyebrow. “We don’t get paid very much.”  
  
“We’re like—we’re interns, basically!” Komaru replied.  
  
Syo did a little twirl, water flying from her soaked body. Her eyes were closed, and she looked so… at peace. Even in the pouring rain, Komaru could see that she was happy.  
  
“Wro-ong,” she sing-songed. “You might be, but I’m not. I don’t know why I continue doing this shit.” She laughed. “They’ll never make me a real member. I’m a ‘menace to society’ and ‘a threat to us all’.” She pushed her glasses up with one finger and deepened her voice, mimicking Byakuya.  
  
Komaru stopped in her tracks and turned. “You know I don’t think those things about you, right?” she mumbled.  
  
“Wha? Gotta speak louder, hun.”  
  
“ _I_ don’t think those things,” Komaru repeated, louder. “You shouldn’t listen to what he has to say.”  
  
Syo sighed, crossing her arms. Around them, the rain poured. Syo was absolutely drenched, water dripping from everywhere.  
  
“He’s right though. I’ll never be a Future Foundation member.”  
  
“Don’t—”  
  
Syo held up a hand. “Let me finish, Maru.” She took a step closer. And another. And another, until she was under the umbrella, face inches from Komaru’s. “That’s okay with me. You wanna know why, dumbass?”  
  
Komaru swallowed as Syo reached up and twirled a piece of her hair. “Why is that…?”  
  
Syo said nothing in reply, only humming softly as she played with Komaru’s hair. Their faces were so close now, their foreheads were touching. Which was new to Komaru; Syo usually wasn’t affectionate.  
  
Finally, she spoke. “Because I’m here. With you, kicking ass. And,” she paused, whispering. “I don’t think they’d let me do this on the job.”  
  
Their lips met. Syo was rougher, more desperate than Toko was. She held Komaru’s face in her hands, pulling her closer to her. Komaru’s free hand wrapped around the other girl’s waist. Syo angled her head, deepening the kiss as she sucked on Komaru’s bottom lip. The talentless girl sucked in a sharp breath through her nose as the retired murderer gently bit her lip.  
  
When she was like this, Komaru found it useless to try for dominance. Syo was more forceful, but in a way she didn’t mind. But then there was Toko, who was completely submissive.  
  
Komaru loved both of them the same, regardless.  
  
Syo’s mouth began to travel down to Komaru’s neck, where she planted small kisses and little nibbles. Komaru giggled; she was extremely ticklish. Smiling against her neck, Syo continued planting teasing kisses along her lovers jaw and down her throat. Komaru, laughing, gripped Syo’s sopping wet shirt.  
  
Soon Komaru was gasping for air. “P-please, I can’t b-breathe!” she said through giggles. “K-kiss me, s-stupid.”  
  
Syo smirked, lifting her head. “Watch it,” she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She moved her hands down form Komaru’s face, slowly tracing her fingers down her body until they where resting on her hips.  
  
“Hey, what’re you—”  
  
Syo ignored her, instead, stepping forward, expertly dipping Komaru, who gasped. She dropped the umbrella so she could grab Syo with both hands, ignoring the abandoned umbrella as it floated down the flooding road.  
  
Komaru smiled up at her lover, eyes filled with joy. “I didn’t know you could do that,” she murmured.  
  
“Me neither,” Syo laughed. Komaru laughed, too, throwing her head back. From how low she was, when she leaned her head back, her hair touched the road, soaking the tips of it immediately.  
  
The rain didn’t let up, pouring buckets on them as they laughed. Their bodies where both slick and their clothes were heavy and soaked through.  
  
“I guess the rain isn’t that bad,” Komaru grinned dreamily.  
  
Syo lowered her face down to hers. “No, it isn’t.”  
  
They kissed again, sloppily, until Syo lost her footing and the both of them fell onto the river of a road. They giggled uncontrollably, wrapped up in each other, until they realized their umbrella was gone and that they were in the middle of the road during a stealth mission.  
  
“Shit, we better get going,” Komaru said, hastily scrambling to her feet and hoisting Syo up with her. “Where the hell is that damn—shit, let’s run!” Still gripping Syo’s hand, she took off running towards the escaped umbrella, girlfriend in tow.  
  
Laughing and slipping, they made it to the umbrella, and decided to duck into a building to rest for a bit. They went in, dripping all over the carpet of the lobby of an expensive looking hotel.  
  
“Damn, it’s c-co-cold—ah-CHOO!”  
  
Toko blinked, looking around for a second, then down at herself.  
  
She screamed, loud and piercing, and glared at Komaru. “What the hell did you two do?!”

**Author's Note:**

> in conclusion, there's a psychological reason toko (and people in general) have a fear of bathing, and it comes from traumatic things happening in the past. now, hear me out here. i have a theory that it has something to do with her being mistreated/abused/harassed at some point in her past, which led her to kill men she felt attracted to out of fear of getting hurt. it's also why she "loves" byakuya even though HE himself mistreats her; she's used to it. so something Bad happened to her in the past, and that's why she is the way she is. please don't harass me B)


End file.
